Obstacles
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: The morning after, Sasuke doesn't show up at training and Naruto misses him... Sequel to Quake. SasuNaruSasu lemon.


This is a bit of a sequel to my previous fanfiction, Quake, but it can stand alone. I still fail at titles, as you can see.

Pairing: SasuNaru. Note: Though the technical definition of "uke" is the person on the receiving end of the sex (aka taking it up the ass), in terms of their emotional relationship Sasuke is still the seme, the dominant one. You could call this NaruSasu, but I'm calling it SasuNaru.

Warning: contains offensive language graphic maleXmale lemon. PWP.

Disclaimer: -sigh-

- - -

Naruto was wincing all the way to the red bridge. When he finally arrived there, he sat, only to be rewarded with more pain. Cursing, he flopped belly-down on the wood, crossed his arms, and settled his chin on them.

Sakura came soon after. "Naruto?" She stopped in front of him and squatted. "Why are you lying down?"

Naruto flushed and hurriedly glanced away. "N-no reason…"

She raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. She stood, leaning against the railing and looking out at the water.

It was another two hours before their sensei finally arrived. Naruto, though fidgety and impatient, didn't have much choice in comfortable poses, so he remained where he was, shifting his head and arms or waving his feet in the air. "You're late, Kakashi-sensei," he muttered darkly.

"Sorry, sorry," said the Jounin with one of his well-known apologetic smiles and a wave of his hand. "A black cat—"

"You've used that one already!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun won't be joining us today," he said, changing the topic.

The distraction worked well; Sakura wailed, "What!?" and Naruto lifted his head to ask, "Why not?"

"Well, most people were able to tidy up their homes because they had yesterday off, but Sasuke-kun's got the whole Uchiha estate to look after, so I told him he could finish up today."

Naruto's cheeks darkened slightly at this. They definitely hadn't done any house cleaning after about two o'clock yesterday, and now that he thought about it, they'd only gotten through about half the estate before…

"Naruto-kun," said Kakashi-sensei, "are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh – yeah. Fine."

"Good, good. We'll be doing a bit of an obstacle course today, then."

He set off; Sakura followed. Naruto got up and hobbled after them, trying to walk normally.

The obstacle course had been built in a huge clearing. It consisted of high walls, narrow passageways, gaps with spikes at the bottom, tiny tunnels with sharp objects coming from the ceilings and sides, and holes, ladders, ropes, tires, swings, dummies, targets, and random objects everywhere, just to name a few. Naruto and Sakura were in awe.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Kakashi pleasantly. "You start here, in front of this open stretch. It looks like a bit of a muddle, but once you're in there, you'll know which way to go. Ultimately you'll end up over at that small tree. Oh, and by the way, you're not allowed to use any chakra. That includes climbing walls. So—" he clapped his hands together in a finite sort of way "—Sakura-chan, why don't you start?"

"I… um… okay." She took a deep breath. _If only Sasuke were here to watch me… But I've got to do this! Shannaro!_

"Whenever you're ready."

She observed the first obstacle. A long, sturdy piece of metal about four inches across served as a ramp leading up to a stone block, after which came large gap; the other side was a rock-climbing wall not more than a metre in width and at least five tall. She gulped, readied herself, and ran.

They watched as she gained speed; her foot slipped at the very end of the metal ramp, but her other caught the edge of the block and she managed to stay on path. She gave a great leap and grabbed a handle on the wall, finding they were actually rather smaller than those of a regular rock climbing wall. She clambered up to the top.

The course made her weave and spiral, then jump over a part she'd previously gone under to reach the tree. She fell into the grass, panting.

"Good work," called Kakashi-sensei. Then he turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, it's your turn."

Naruto tried to ignore the pain as he ran the course, but it was no easy task. He stumbled, bumped his head, and nearly fell into a spiky chasm. It took him nearly twice Sakura's time to make it, and he could swear that he was even more sore than when he'd begun.

Kakashi-sensei appeared next to them. "Did you do something to yourself yesterday?" he asked. "You seem a bit… less coordinated than usual."

"Huh? No, I… it's nothing." He suppressed the heat creeping up his neck.

"Well, good work, both of you. Now you're going to head back."

"What?" the two Genin exclaimed.

"And try to get a better time than your first run. Naruto, you're going first."

Naruto grumbled, but Kakashi-sensei ignored it. The obstacle course seemed entirely different backwards. He was halfway through when, absentminded, he jumped and slammed right into a solid wall. He fell to the grass, which fortunately had no sharp objects within it.

"Naruto-kun!" called Sakura.

"Ouch." _The pain is making me move weirdly,_ he thought. _I can't do this._

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "We'll end training here for today. Get some rest, and meet me at the bridge at six o'clock sharp tomorrow morning." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura ran through the non-obstacle areas to Naruto. "What's wrong? You've been acting kind of weird."

He stood, then grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's nothing, Sakura-chan. Nothing at all. I've got to go do some stuff; I'll see you later."

"What, you're not gonna ask to walk me back or anything?" she joked. "Don't tell me you've fallen for someone else instead. I'm insulted," she said in mock serious tones.

"Huh – no! Of – of course not, Sakura-chan. But really, I think I forgot to turn off the tap in my kitchen. Matta ne?" He dashed off.

He ran through the streets of the village and finally ducked into a small alleyway, where he stood for a moment, panting. Why did Sakura-chan have to pick _now_ to make a joke like that? The very day after he and Sasuke…

He brought a hand to his chest, where his heart was pounding no longer from the physical exercise, but from memories of yesterday. He closed his eyes, and vivid images immediately sprang up, flooding his senses. He could almost feel the heat – Sasuke's skin against his, Sasuke's breath on his face. He could practically smell it, that musky, intoxicating scent that was his hair, his sweat, his…

Naruto's eyes flew open. He was breathing heavily; his pants had begun to tighten. He flushed and quickly tried to think of something else. He peeked around the corner of the building to find that he'd stopped right next to a store he'd snuck into many times before, back when pranks were his only way of getting attention. It was by no means the right place to distract his train of thought, but it did present him with another idea.

He sat in the alleyway for a while, thinking of how to get in. He'd been caught so many times before that it would be impossible to enter as he was right now. He referred back to his days of mischief. The transforming jutsu was by far his most useful tool…

Forming a hand sign, he muttered, "Henge." There was an explosion of smoke, which lifted to reveal a tall, curvy woman, her black hair in a single, long ponytail, wearing a tight shirt and low-rise jeans and holding a small handbag. Naruto brushed his thumb over his cheek to make sure his whiskers were hidden, then, making sure the coast was clear, walked out and entered the shop.

He left it about fifteen minutes later with a plastic bag in his hand. He slipped back into the alleyway, released his transformation, and stuffed the bag with its contents into his pocket before leaping to the rooftops and heading home.

When he reached his apartment, he locked the door, kicked off his shoes, and leapt onto the bed. He pulled the bag out of his pocket and fished out a small box made of thin cardboard. He opened it and tipped out a small, egg-shaped object, connected by a long wire to a minuscule remote. A folded paper came with it. He opened it and read: "Turn remote dial past the off position. Turn clockwise to increase power and counter-clockwise to decrease."

Naruto looked at the device and gulped. He'd never even considered putting something up his ass to be a possibility until yesterday, and it still seemed a daunting prospect. He took a deep breath. Maybe once he actually started, he wouldn't feel so awkward.

He threw the box and the instructions back in the bag, then put it and its other contents on his nightstand. He closed his eyes and thought of the sudden, vivid image he'd had the previous day: Sasuke with one hand on his cock and the other's fingers up his ass, his legs apart, his pale cheeks flushed, a look of pure bliss on his face. With his body starting to heat up, Naruto shrugged off his jacket and slowly removed his shirt, feeling the fabric against his skin, imagining it was Sasuke doing this to him. His pants once again started to feel tight, so he pulled them off too, along with his boxers. His member was half hard; he wrapped his fingers around it and began to pump.

He imagined thin, pale fingers taking over his own, swiping over the head, carefully probing the slit. "Mmn… Sasuke…" he moaned quietly. The fingers of his opposite hand snaked into his open mouth and he worked his tongue around them as Sasuke had done. Then he brought it down to his ass and rubbed the waiting hole. He winced – it was uncomfortable enough to walk or sit, and that didn't even involve touching the area…

Slowly, gently, he slipped his finger in, ignoring the aching pain. He still wasn't used to the feeling yet, and it was a strange combination of discomfort and pleasure. He felt around for the spot he'd found yesterday. It couldn't have been that far in; he hadn't—

"Ahh!"

The sensation set his nerves on fire as he applied pressure to the spot. Stroking it again, he envisioned Sasuke above him, pale digits working at the area. "Ohh… Sasuke… Sasu…ke…"

He felt heat gathering in his stomach, growing more and more intense, ready to spill over at any moment. With a significant amount of willpower he managed to override his lust and pull out his fingers, releasing his aching cock at the same time. After all, he hadn't even done anything with his purchases yet.

He took the small egg-shaped piece and stared at it for a moment, gathering his courage. Then he used the pre-cum from his cock and spread it over the object before bringing it downward and carefully pressing it against his asshole. It slipped in easily enough; it was little bigger than two of his fingers and couldn't be wider than three. He let it sit shallowly, not too deep; then he gripped the remote and turned the dial.

Naruto cried out in pleasure as the small contraption vibrated gently against the walls of his ass. The feeling was amazing. He could hear the faint buzzing, and it only turned him on more.

"Aanh – fuck, Sasuke—" He turned it higher, feeling his muscles contract rapidly around it, adding to the sensation. Carefully he pushed the vibrator in farther until it was lodged against his prostate.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, Sasuke – Yes, fuck – aah – aanh—"

The vibrating stopped. His eyes flew open. A pale hand was on the knob.

"S—Sasuke!?"

Sasuke was on all fours over him, totally naked and sporting a raging hard-on. The black-haired boy smirked.

"Naruto… you are _so fucking hot_."

Naruto flushed, cheeks turning even redder than they had been before. Sasuke gave him a quick kiss.

"How… How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Not very," said Sasuke. "I wanted to see you. I got in through the window."

"But—"

"Shh." Sasuke licked, then nibbled his ear. "I want to fuck you."

He kissed him deeply, immediately intertwining their tongues. He put one hand in Naruto's, lacing their fingers together, and with the other hand gently turned the dial. Naruto moaned loudly as the vibrating started again. He unglued his lips from Sasuke's, breathing hard, eyes heavily lidded and glazed over with lust.

"Nnh – fuck, Sasuke, it feels so good – Sasuke…"

Sasuke kissed his jawline, increasing intensity when Naruto responded by tilting his head back and moaning again. He shifted downwards, sucking on Naruto's hard nipples, swirling his tongue around one before switching to the other. He turned up the dial, then touched Naruto's lips with the tips of his fingers.

"Naruto… Suck."

Through the haze of pleasure with the vibrator still on, Naruto complied, moaning even while he did so. Too soon Sasuke took his fingers back. Instead of moving to Naruto, though, he sat back, supporting himself with his legs and one hand, then reached down to his own ass hole.

"Sasuke, what…?"

"You've already got something up your ass." Sasuke hissed, throwing his head back, as he inserted another finger. "Mmn… Naruto…"

It took Naruto everything he had not to cum with the vibrator against his prostate and Sasuke feeling himself right above him. "Oh fuck, Sasuke – stop torturing me already – nnh…"

Sasuke removed his fingers, then positioned himself over Naruto's cock. He took a hold of it, then gently pressed the head against his ass before beginning to lower himself. It was agonizingly slow for both of them. Finally he was sitting down completely. He rolled his hips, moving around on top of Naruto.

"Fuuuuuck…" Naruto's senses were overwhelmed; Sasuke's ass was unbelievably tight and his prostate was still being abused. "Hurry up or I'll cum…"

Sasuke lifted himself up, then slammed back down again. He started a rhythm, leaning back until he felt Naruto's cock hit his prostate. Naruto couldn't stop his hips from moving as well.

"Fuck, Naruto… mm…"

Naruto slid his hands up Sasuke's thighs, then reached for his cock, leaking pre-cum. He pumped, the heat within him building like a geyser about to go off.

"Naruto – fuck – I'm gonna—"

"Me too – Sa—Sasuke, I'm – Sasuke!"

Naruto cried out as he felt white-hot liquid shoot into Sasuke's ass even as Sasuke's walls constricted and spasmed around him, his own cum splattering across his chest. Naruto thrust a few more times, riding out the last of the orgasm, then weakly reached for the remote and turned off the vibrator.

"Mm… Naruto…" Sasuke let Naruto's member slip out, then lay down on top of him, tucking one hand under his body.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke quietly, unwilling to break the peacefulness. "Sasuke… how did you know I was at home? We were supposed to be training today."

"After I finished cleaning I ran into Kakashi. He said you'd been acting weirdly. It was actually he who suggested I check up on you."

"But… through the window?"

"I thought you might have… certain things on your mind." He smirked.

Naruto blushed, but smiled too.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Naruto gestured sleepily towards the bag on his nightstand. "I got a couple of other things I thought might be interesting… What do you say we try those out… later…?"

- - -

All in all, this fic is about half the length of Quake… It's a lot more PWP, though. I can't promise anything, but I've already got ideas for a third instalment. As Naruto pointed out, they're not quite through with that bag of goodies just yet…

Thanks for reading!

R+F

P.S. That Two Face chapter should be out soon…


End file.
